


A poem about Guy-Man’s butt from an inexperienced poet’s desk

by thegreatml



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Human Daft Punk, Human Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a beautifully written "poem" about Guy-Manuel's lovely behind. This is really silly and I wrote it about 8 months ago.<br/>Originally posted on my tumblr thegreatml (http://thegreatml.tumblr.com/post/73635881409/a-poem-about-guy-mans-butt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poem about Guy-Man’s butt from an inexperienced poet’s desk

Guy, oh Guy with the pretty butt

Why must thou be so hot?

It makes me sweat, it makes me drool

when you are so very cruel

to turn the dear butt to us

making my blood pump with a rush

So delicious, oh so round

that butt is so found

leaving me breathless in the night

with all these longings I have to fight

I’m going crazy, I’m going numb

while my heart beats like a damn drum

I just want to slap that booty with a smack

Oh, the feel to touch your delicious back

it would make me oh so pleased

but instead you just leave me teased

Guy, oh Guy


End file.
